Choked
by RavenclawPrincess1224
Summary: A one-shot where Hermione "chokes" on her NEWTs.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was taking a really important algebra exam today, and… I choked. So, I decided to write a one-shot where it happens to Hermione. I'm hoping I worked through it though, I'll find out when I get my results.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just a lonely girl who had a nervous breakdown during a test. Not J.K. Rowling.**

Choked

"I was in the common room. It was midnight, the night before my NEWT's. I was revising. And revising. And revising some more. After Harry, Ron, and I defeated Voldemort, the Minister was more than happy to give us any ministry job we wanted. At the time, I had wanted to do things the proper way. Score high on my NEWT's and complete my education. In hindsight, I should have taken Kingsley's offer.

But anyway, it was midnight the night before the test. I was the only one up. Everybody else had pigged out and gone to bed early. I had tried to do the same, but stressed myself out so much that I decided just to study. "Goblin rebellions were led by Edgar the Extremely odd. Newt's eyes and flobberworm mucus create a highly deadly flammable solution," I muttered to myself. I was up until four a.m., going over these facts again and again.

I woke up the next morning; my hair looking like some sort of bird had nested in it, my face smudged with ink. I searched for some sort of clock. It was 8:24. The first test (Potions theory) started in six minutes. Cursing myself for my idiocy, I headed downstairs. As it turned out, the test administrators were late too, so there was nothing to be worried about.

In fact, my revising paid off. All of the subjects I was most worried about were easy. When it came to the charms exam, I was walking on air. Charms was my best subject. This would be so easy, I could have done it with my eyes clothes.

Professor Flitwick winked at me to wish me good luck. I smiled back and opened my test. The first question read: _What is the proper incantation for the levitation charm?_ I scoffed at the simplicity. I knew that. It was "Wingdium Lovisa". Or was it "Leviosah Wingdrem"? Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned the page. The same type of questions. I _knew _these. Why couldn't I remember them? I read through the entire test. By the time I reached the end, I was sobbing quietly and shaking. Oh my god. How was I ever supposed to make a difference in house elf welfare if I failed my charms exam?

I guessed at the questions, putting down random answers. By the time the test was finished, I was unable to stand up, I was shaking so much. Professor Flitwick saw my expression and sent me to Madam Promfrey, congratulating me on finishing my NEWT even if I was "sick". I walked out of the Great Hall, knowing that I failed.

I sat in my dorm the rest of the week, contemplating. If I failed this, what if it's a prediction for later life? What if I become exiled from the wizarding world and have to live life as a muggle? What if I become a heroin addict and die alone? My mind spun out of control.

I numbly completed the week. I tried to avoid talking to people when I could. My best friend, Ginny, was very observant of the fact that I was so upset. She tried to keep her distance and give me time to think, but eventually her patience ran out. "Hermione Granger. Tell me this instant what the matter is! You've not been yourself this past week. Oh my Merlin, did Ronald break up with you? I'll kill-" I interrupted her, fearing for my boyfriends life. "No, it's just my Charms NEWT. I got to the first question and-" Here my resolve broke and I burst into tears. "I couldn't answer anything. Even stuff I learned in first year! I'm going to be a failure for the rest of my life!" I wailed. Ginny comforted me. After I had finished sobbing, Ginny had a curious look on her face. "It sounds like you choked." I looked to her for clarification. "In Quidditch, a player will sometimes freeze up and forget everything they practiced. We've dubbed it 'choking'."

I understood this explanation, glad that I hadn't just forgotten the past seven years of my education. My attitude improved slightly in the next weeks, with my best friend supporting me. Then, about a week before we were due to graduate, Headmistress McGonagall called me to her office. "Hermione, I'd like to talk to you about your Charms NEWT. You received a 'D'. This isn't like you. Would you like to explain to me why this happened?" I poured my story out to my mentor. She understood, but couldn't arrange for a solution.

During the summer, Kingsley called. He said that he could still give me the job I wanted, but there might be some controversy. I replied that I would find a job suited for my NEWT scores, one not earned because I saved the world.

And that is how I ended up as a waitress at the Three Broomsticks. Can I take your order now, Mr. Malfoy?"


End file.
